Oh No! Not Another KURAMA FANFIC!
by Izzy-The-Fox-Girl
Summary: Maya Kittz is your regular teenage smart-mouth.She's stubborn & thinks sarcasm should be it's own sport.But a trip to visit her distant Japanese cousins may just flip her world around & show that her life was not as simple as it was cut out to be.KuraxOC
1. An Expectedly Unexpected Trip

_**Chapter 1**_

_**An Expectedly Unexpected Trip. **_

_It was pouting time. I didn't want to go, not in the least bit. Well, okay, that's a lie. I do want to go. I mean _it's _Japan_. The Motherland. The Homeland. The Origin of all of the anime and manga goodness. Of course, the idea of family visitings was not too high up on my list of things to do. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms tightly across my chest; very kid-like. Maybe she'll buy it. I wasn't about to try to give up yet. My mother sighed, flipping a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Look Maya. Either you go without giving us and yourself any trouble, or you go and we haul you across the world by tooth and nail. Your choice."

I sigh, pulling out my bottom lip even further. Maybe I should start crying and have a mental breakdown. She might buy that.

"Your little pity shenanigans won't work this time, young lady. Suck it up and put on your big girl panties," the Dad said in a very serious tone.

I sighed again, rolling my eyes. Of course when someone makes a comment about you having to put on panties you tend not to take them seriously. But that was Dad for you. He _had _to be the one with the embarrassing mottos.

"But why would it matter? Do I have to go? I mean, they're just distant cousins anyway, right? Who cares?"

Mother commenced with the jaw-dropping, hand-to-chest, wide-eyed-stare position at me and Dad grunted furiously.

"We most certainly care! They have always come to visit us here in America and now we decided it'd be OUR turn to do what they've done every year! You need to clean up that attitude of yours, miss and get yourself in gear! You're going and that's final!"

I sighed one final time grandly as Dad and Mom got up and proceed to stomp out of the room in implied angry manner. Whatever. I didn't mind really. I just didn't want to spend my last few precious weeks of summer away from my friends, who are all ironically coming back from their summer adventures in a few days. Meaning no time to hang out. I sighed once again before moping up to my room. I'd been to Japan only once before, to visit these so called distant relatives. They're pretty nice but I have no idea why they even bother. Do they seriously have no one else to visit? The relation is so distant that you can't tell the similarities at all between them and my parents. You'd think they weren't even related. Some crazy idea cooks up in the back of my mind. I day-dream that the Japanese cousins are really a secret serial killer-cult group that is targeting our family and plotting to one day ambush and kill us all. There really is no other explanation. I mean, people here in America barely talk to their first cousins, don't even bother with 'distant', for that matter. But the parents are huge on family and want my sister and I to visit anyone that could even remotely be related to us in any possible way and to love and cherish them. Pffft. I say let's just get a puppy. They're lovable. And you don't have to ruin people's summers to get one. I could hear the happy squeal of my little sister as she was told the news. Looks like she gets an 'A' for behavior in the parents' book. Good little Sarah. Always so sweet and cute. Blah. She's a monster in disguise, I tell you. Just an evil little Kraken baby waiting to sneak her little tentacles around your neck and strangle you. Not even garlic and crosses can save you from her. I tried.

The worst part is that I have to start packing **today**. You know why? Because we leave **tomorrow**. Yeah, I love the warning-time they gave us too. I sit on the floor and lean my head on my Power Puff Girl blanket on my bed. My parents tried to make me buy a new, Martha-Stewart like comforter for my bed but I savagely declined, too attached to my pink and purple blanket featuring the cute, dome-headed sisters. I took a look around my room. Unlike almost everyone in my school, I haven't changed my room much since I left the third grade. Sure I added a few things like a dresser and a desk that served no purpose but to be a place to lay my junk on, and I changed the position of my bed, but besides that, it hadn't changed much. I still had the glow-in-the-dark star stickers that have been stuck on my ceiling for over 8 years now, quietly collecting dust. I still had the same flowery wall paper that's been there since we moved. Half of my bed is a resting place for some of my stuffed animals. My closet door still has the stickers that I put on it when I was six because for some reason I had a sticker fetish. My parents really didn't enjoy that when they had to scrape the millions of stickers off my play-room door before my sister was born to make room for her. My shelves that held mainly movies and books were filled with Disney movies such Snow White and Pokemon the First Movie. In the few spaces left I managed to fit in several anime DVD's and manga books. But soon I'd probably have to clear some things out so I could fit more in.

The only two pets I ever had/have are two fish that live in my room. At first I kept them in the same bowl but the beta fish was being mean to my poor goldfish that I had won at the Halloween fair. So I separated them. The goldfish got to keep the bigger house while the beta now resides in a small studio apartment. They're still next door neighbors though. Nowhere else to put them. I was going to have to ask one of my friend's to fish-sit them while I was away. They'd survived this long, I figured they deserved some care. I'd always wanted more pets but my parents never backed down from that fight. Okay I lied, we did have a puppy once but a few months later my mom got pregnant and thought the dog was going to be in the way. So I had to sell him to some kid in my third grade Reading class.

I lifted my head up slightly to the sound of my parents yelling. No, they weren't fighting. I was born into a family of extremely loud people. I'm pretty sure the neighbors can hear them. My parents think that since their voice isn't as loud as it should be in their head they have to scream so anyone can hear them at all. They constantly yell to each other across the room. As you can imagine, it gets extremely annoying if you're watching TV in the living room at that moment. And don't even start about when they're on the phone. They think that yelling in it will make up for the distance and that no, speaking in a normal, "inside-voice" does no good when talking on the phone. It is physically impossible. The only way to be heard on the phone is through yelling.

Ever get that feeling that you were adopted at a young age or you were somehow switched from your real parents at birth in the hospital? Maybe it's just me. I basically look nothing like my parents or sister. My mother has short, choppy, dirty blonde hair with the occasional highlighted streak here or there. Her hair dresser says that highlights are all the rage now. She has green eyes that seem faded from age but I can tell that back in the day, they were probably quite beautiful. My dad's hair is a dark gray, the men in his family gray at a young age. He has warm, dark brown eyes that are tiny. He's got a few wrinkles here and there but not that many. He's over six feet tall and my mother is a whopping 5'11 to match. My little sister appears to take after my mom with her bright blonde hair and lovely lime green eyes and pale skin. All three of them are pale. I, on the other hand, am more often mistaken as an illegal immigrant by ignorant sons-a-bitches more often than being told that people can see the similarities between me and my parents. My parents say I take after my dead grandmother who I have never met or seen a picture of. I secretly think they found me in a trashcan on their honey moon and decided I'd be a good lesson of responsibility for them.

I have large, brown-red eyes and long curly/wavy hair that I like to proudly call extremely dark-dark brown, but my friends just call it black to get it over with. I used to be extremely tan when I was younger but as I morphed into a teen I decided that bathing suits were embarrassing. So I've paled quite a bit. But I still have a natural light tan that has stuck to me. I guess I can never get away from the Tan. My lips are perfectly proportioned, with a lovely shape and just the right amount of fullness, unlike my family's who have thin, pale lips. I always get compliments on my eyes. This, I never understand. I have brown eyes. What's so great about that? They may be big and have a sort of red tint sometimes, but they're nothing like green or blue eyes. I would seriously kill for green or blue eyes, it's what I envy most about my little sister. She gets the gorgeous lime green eyes while I'm stuck with the dirt-brown ones that Dad gave me. Or my dead grandmother. You choose. I get compliments on my hair too, which I take pride in. I'm trying to grow it back long. When I was younger I went through the Princess stage so I had my hair waaay past my butt. But then one day my mother ambushed me and told the hairdresser to chop it all off. I cried that whole day. Now I am older and will not let my mother touch it under any circumstance. I don't usually brush it, so the perfect curls that form naturally when I wake up stay in all day.

I'm also quite short, at least compared to the rest of my family. I've reached a height of about 5'4 and I don't think I'll get any taller. One thing I do have in common with my mother is the lack of bust at the top. I am dangerously close to being flat-chested but just barely have enough so that people know that, Yes, I am a girl. If they couldn't tell by that, then my slightly larger than normal and rounded hips could tell them and the evenly proportioned caboose in the back as well. Something I did not get from my mother. I am normal in size, not too skinny, not too fat. I used to be quite the chubster as a kid but I grew out of it, or burnt it all off.

So as you can tell, my family and I have quite the differences when it comes to appearance. See what I mean by the adopted theory? But my parents insist that I shot out of my mother's womb and my looks just come from a dead grandmother I've never seen before. Whatever they say. I quit investigating my adoption years ago when I finally found my birth certificate and I went to the hospital to confirm. Apparently, nurses don't have time to confirm that some 10 year old kid's birth certificate is legit. Oh well.

The minute I finished packing my suitcase there was a sharp 'Pak!' sound at the window.

"Great, Did the Russians find me already?"

I say to myself quite loudly as I open the window. I don't know if I told you this already, but I have an extremely good run of luck. Like magic. So just as I open the window my beautifully enhanced luck powers immerse in full blown and a fairly large pebble smacks me straight on the forehead. Note on the luck part that I was kidding. My mind goes blank for a few moments as I go cross-eyed, trying to look up at my forehead and I feel a warm, liquidy feeling suddenly start to trickle down my face. Instinctively I raise a finger to touch this feeling and find a light smear of blood on my finger. Great, just great. I snap my head back out the window and growl, pretending I was the lion on MGM movies.

"The least you could do was call, you good for nothign dirt-bag!" I say before slamming my window shut, nearly to the point of breaking it.

A few moments later the door bell rang and I yelled downstairs before anyone could answer.

"Don't! It's a radioactive zombie! Dad, get the shotgun and shoot blindly. Mak sure to close your eyes and just aim ahead!"

Of course, everyone ignored me and I could hear the Dad happily greeting my best friend SOME. No, that's not his real name, it's an abbreviation. His actual name is much better. He never liked it. When I first found out, I practically bust a gut.

Sonofthemotherearth Sanders.

Yes, I'm not kidding. Son of The Mother Earth. His parents were/still are major hippies and are all about fighting the power. The officials wouldn't let his parents separate the words into his middle names and rejected their first choice for his name, BringDownTheGovernment, for obvious reasons. So they just put it all together. It's great, right? You should see his and the teacher's face every time we have new classes. They try to pronounce it as if it were some Arabic or unknown culture's name but he just goes, "Just call me SOME." Then the face of the teachers when they finally get it is a hoot. Some act as if they are horrified, some are speechless, and some well…. They just can't contain the laughter.

SOME strides in, flipping his hair casually and grins down at me apologetically once I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, M. I kind of already threw it before I noticed that you opened the window, heh…"

I glared laser beams at him, not saying a word. Maybe if I glare long enough he'll actually burn away into nothingness. Dad sees the glare, says nothing. He walks back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sarah comes in and ka-tackles SOME. She loves it every time he comes over. He actually cares about her. I think she has a little crush on him.

I sigh giving up on my robo-glare and walk up to my room. SOME follows casually, saying goodbye to Sarah. I crack the door of my room slightly just enough so the parents can see we aren't making out or anything. I think Dad still isn't entirely comfortable with me being such good friends with a guy. And letting him in my room. He has no idea that there's a slim chance of -0% that that'll ever happen. It could have once. SOME is bisexual. He once had feelings for me. But then he says he reached into his inner self and found out he prefers guys rather than girls. But he doesn't want to just completely dismiss girls altogether. I just think he's confused. I'm pretty sure he eyes some of the guys at our school way more intensely than the girls. But it doesn't bother me, he's still the same guy I knew since pre-K. And hey, we can both judge guys. I've found we occasionally have similar tastes in men.

My only true best friend automatically leaps onto my bed and lays out flat, leaving me to sit on the crappy chair I have at my desk. What a gentleman. He flips his recently dyed blue-black hair and grins at me through amber eyes. Gotta admit, I kind of had a crush on him too, but I was too much of a wuss to say anything. He looks even cuter now that he's aged a bit. He looks like he could pass as 18 already. SOME looks over at the neatly packed suitcase and looks at me. I could clearly imagine a large anime " ? " floating over him as he tilted his head slightly.

"Rents say we're going to Japan. Tomorrow. Something about having to go through our annual family torture methods. Gotta keep the traditions alive, man."

SOME laughs at me and shakes his head, the dark blue in his hair quietly shining as it hit the light for a moment.

"Come on, why so grumpy? You're going to JAPAN. I'd kill for a chance to go." He says, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes, stretching my legs out.

"Yeah, yeah I know. '_I'm so lucky to have an opportunity like this._' '_I'm so ungrateful_.' '_I should learn to be more respectful._' '_I have no idea how lucky I am._' '_If you were me…_' … I get it. I'm the luckiest person alive. Why don't you body snatch me if you think it's that great."

"Oh, I just love your enthusiasm."

"It's one of my best qualities."

"Yes, I can see. It must get you all the fellas."

"Strangely, they think my enthusiasm is too strong. It blinds them."

"I could imagine so. It must be hard being so perfect."

"You have no idea." -hair flip-

"I think I might." -wink wink, hair flip-

We both burst out laughing instantaneously. We enjoyed our little bouts quite a bit.

"What the hell was that? Did your eyelid have a seizure or what?" I said, commenting on his winks.

"No, it's called a wink. I believe it is used to attract the opposite sex or some kind of implication. But you wouldn't know about _that_, would you?"

"Winking is forbidden in the art of prostitution. If my boss catches me doing it, he makes me have to jump rope 50 times with a rattlesnake. And then snort it's venom. It's has quite a rushing feeling to it actually."

"Ah, interesting. I believe the Mayans had a similar tactic with their prisoners of war… or was it the Incans? Aztecs maybe?"

"They played jump rope back then?"

"Hell if I know."

He grinned at me and winked again. This time crossing his legs in the process. He'd captured one of my stuffed animals and was now stretching it's arms out beyond it's little body's limitations.

"You break it, you buy it."

I mess with my fingernails. I'd let them grow quite a bit now. Usually I'd bit them off just as they start to cut into my skin when I write. I bent the long tips of my fingernails, it felt weird but I couldn't stop. Kind of like when you put a coin in the claw machine and lose, you always have to keep trying until you get that damn stuffed purple monkey.

I sigh as I sniff the air. Ugh, meatloaf. Mom's meatloaf wasn't too tasty, but SOME was a kiss-up. He always liked the Mom's cooking.

"You staying for dinner, free-loader?"

"If your lovely mother allows it."

I groan, rolling my eyes. "Please, save the ass-kissing for her. You're making me nauseous."

We both go downstairs to see dinner ready and begin eating like savages. Well, I do. SOME still tries to pull the gentleman act with Mom. I dunno what his deal is. It's not like he's actually a gent anyway. More like the biggest brownnoser to walk the face of the Earth.

It is currently 4:30AM and it is now the time that Father thinks is appropriate to commence belting out my name and telling me to get my ass in gear. I fumble in the dark for a second, lost in the mountain of plush as I try to find my lamp to make sure that I'm not imagining that it's too early. I reach it and check the clock. Nope. I was a bit off though. It was four. My bad. Just felt like 4:30 to me. I grumbled, hugging my Domo to me as I roll out of bed, mumbling about screaming gorillas and early worms snarfing the birds.

As I get ready I suddenly remember why I have to get up so early. Today was our expectedly unexpected trip to Japan. I groaned once more, washing my face to get rid of the gunk in between my eyes. Yuck.

We left quickly, Mom promising to buy us breakfast at the airport. I don't think she realizes that the plane leaves at 5:30. We'll barely have time to eat. If we do. Maybe she's got her own MacDonald's stowed away in her purse. That's how she knows. Genius. I must have said mini MacD's soon. We get to the airport at 5AM and by the time we get to the gate, the flight attendant people are already calling to board the plane. Great Mom. Thanks. We'll definitely have time for breakfast. Liar, liar pants on fire.

It's a long trip, making several stops and plane exchanges but we finally make it to Tokyo. I yawn as we exit the plane. I hate sleeping on planes. Being awake until the moment where I am so tired that I cannot possibly lift my eyelids anymore is the only way I am able to sleep on a plane. My hair felt dirty and the bathroom in the airplane was too tiny to do much with myself in the morning. So as always, I arrive in Japan feeling a little less than horrendous. At the end of the terminal waiting for us is our distant cousins. Or some of them at least. And accompanying them is a tall, well-built man wearing a huge grin on his face. He scared me more than anything. The cousins that came to retrieve us were Hana, Kyo and Kota. Hana is a tall, lanky girl around her early twenties. She, like my family, has piercing green eyes. But unlike my mom's or sister's, Hana's eyes are a deep emerald green sort of color, very pretty. She also has chin-length pitch black hair that somehow never looked natural to me. Kyo and Kota are twins. They both have black hair and both have golden eyes. Their eyes always seemed to have an unnatural affect on me as well. And Kota's hair never seemed to fit him either. That was the only way I could tell them apart, if they didn't speak, of course. Both boys are tall and slender and are around 19 years old. They are mischievous and more dangerously-extremely flirtatious. You'd think these two hadn't heard of incest before. They wrapped their arms around each other and coaxed me by petting underneath my chin as if it were nothing. Seriously big creepers. Kota was the more cool-headed twin, the nicest one. Well, as nice as they could be. Kyo on the other hand was the hot-headed one. He made quite a deal more rude remarks than his brother. And always seemed to be the one leading the next big prank. They're a dangerous pair, those two.

But the most important part was that they were all beautiful. Every cousin I have ever met here has been absolutely mystifying in their own way. Even the rough looking new man before us that stood tall had his own charming, rough looks to him. I could tell that as a young man, he was quite the stunner. I had a feeling he was another in the family. It made me extremely self conscious when being around my Japanese cousins because they were all beautiful, and I wasn't. Not in the least bit. I was nothing compared to them.

"Ho-ho! Hello there! I'm glad to see you've all made it in one piece! WELCOME TO JAPAN!" The large man boomed, screaming at the top of his lungs in excitement and throwing his head back.

Geez, this guy seemed more like a Viking than some supposedly quiet Japanese guy. He had ragged dark brown hair pulled back into a short pony tail and a rough looking five O' clock shadow. He pulled us all into a hug. Yes, all of us. He fit all four of us into a huge embrace! Jesus, this guy had to be superhuman… he was HUGE. His hand could probably grab my head whole and squeeze it like a grape. I peeped up at him with big doe eyes, scared that he'd run off with me and climb a sky scraper, terrorizing the city.

Kyo and Kota elegantly strode over to me and hugged me in a double-sided embrace.

Kyo: "Nice to see you again, cuz."

Kota: "It's been such a looooong time."

I could feel a hand, I don't know whose, creep up my back and a pair of fingertips lightly stroke my neck. I jolted up right and shoved them both away in one yelp.

"Keep your hands to your friggin' selves, perverts!" I marched away, grumbling to myself until I bumped into something skinny and tall.

I looked up to see Hana looking down at me, smirking. Out of all the cousins, Hana has to be my favorite. She was the big sister I always wanted but was never granted. She was spunky and independent and didn't care about the rules. She spoke her mind and my parents feared her. Cool points to Hana.

I grinned back, leaning slightly due to the heavy backpack crushing my spinal cord.

"Hello Maya. Nice 'greeting' from the twins I see."

"Oh yeah. They sure know how to welcome someone."

She grabs my backpack and puts it on herself, keeping that smirk of hers the whole time. As we walk over to the parents they introduce us to Mr. Viking. His name is Okobu and he's an uncle of mine, the father of one of my cousins that I haven't got to know yet. Great. I suspected he had the whole uncle-vibe going on. Now that that's taken care of.

"Mom, I'm starving."

At that moment, Sarah chimes in too, gripping Mom's shirt.

"I'm hungry, tooooooo. You promised us breakfast, you promised! We had to eat that nasty airplane food instead. Yucky!"

Kiyo: "Well, we booked a reservation at a restaurant nearby."

Kota: "We thought you'd be hungry."

They both smile a Siamese cat-like grin, secretly winking at me when my parents aren't looking. I shudder and give them the finger. Incestial fuggers. They just brush it off and flip their semi-long dark hair, walking in front of us elegantly.

The restaurant the gruesome twosome led us to was pretty fancy. As expected. The food was nice but I still kept my eye on both of them as we drove to the hotel that we were going to stay in. I hadn't said a word the whole car ride. There were two cars. The one I was on, had most of the luggage, so even though I was stuck in the back seat with Kota and Kiyo was in front of me, I was still separated by them with several luggage bags. Hana was driving, barely speaking either. The grown-ups thought it was best if us kids all rode in the same car with Hana as the semi-responsible driver. Fortunately, Sarah threw a fit because she wanted to stay with Mommy-Dearest, so that's just what she got. Thank god is all I have to say.

I can hear Kota sigh dramatically from the other side of the Suitcase Mountain Range. I rolled my eyes, mainly to myself and pretended to ignore it. He was obviously trying to get attention. Just after minutes of thinking this, as if on cue, Kota opens his mouth and speaks… again.

"Maya-chan, we should all do something together, all of the cousins. Everyone misses you and Sarah, you know. Perhaps we could go on a romantic picni-"

I bite down on his hand before he could finish the sentence as it had slowly crawled up the mountain. He thought he was sooooo sneaky. What, didn't think I'd notice that huge, pale hand creeping over the pitch black suitcases? What an idiot. I smirk as I hear a sharp yelp come from the other side and as I look in the mirror, I can see a slight smirk begin to creep on Hana's face.

"Though I'd hate to admit it but I think Kota does speak some truth. It has been quite a while since all of the cousins have spent time with one another, perhaps we shall do that before you leave home," Hana speaks calmly, keeping her eyes on the road. Though I can't see, I can feel Kota's eyes burn holes in the back of her seat as he glared.

I nod once and smile to myself, "Perhaps we shall."

Kota's heating glares intensified as he focused it on both Hana and I now. His usual tag team partner Kiyo had fallen asleep on him so he was all alone in this.

"**Hmph**," was all that we heard from Kota the rest of the drive, burying himself in his own self-pity underneath the mounds of suitcases.

The sleek, black SUV that Hana had so skillfully driven finally rolled to a smooth stop as she parked the car directly in front of the hotel doors. Good thing too. Because the others wouldn't have liked it if they had to carry all of those suitcases from the underground parking lot nearby. Who me? Oh no, I'm not going to carry anything but mi-

_TapTapTap._

I turn my head slightly to the right to see my mother angrily tapping on the glass, glaring at me. Grrr. Okay, so maybe I will carry a few more suitcases. I was going to say that anyway.

I sigh and notice that everyone is pretty much out of the car except me and a sudden feeling of forgotten-ness and uselessness rushes over me. Better start shoving the luggage out before the Mom gets any angrier. I slip out of the car and start sliding suitcase after suitcase out until they are all now lying on a big pile in front of me and instead of in the car. Before I start to grapple at one of the bigger cases the Dad comes flying in with one of those pushy-carts that bellboys use to put the luggage on. Good Dad. He must sense our weakness. But unfortunately the cart quickly becomes full and there are several suitcases still sprawled all over the place. We are about to shrug it off and just make a second trip when Okubo-Viking makes a dashing appearance and carries the remaining luggage all by himself. We hear claps and cheers from mom and the cousins as Okubo-Viking leads the way into the hotel.

A mask of horror appears on the face of the young man at the reception counter as he sees that his poor hotel is being run over by a Viking-Giant. As he discretely reaches for the phone, no doubt calling the cops, Okubo-Viking sets the luggage down with a load **thump!** and gently stops him. He then begins to calm the man down and explain that we are guests and so on… I was quite proud of myself. After my first trip to Japan, I learned quite a lot and when I got back home I've committed myself to learning Japanese. My conversation and speaking skills are pretty good but my writing and grammar…well, it's still in progress. I smiled to myself as I perfectly understood what the young man at the counter stuttered out to my larger-than-life, supposed Uncle-slash-Viking. Okubo-Viking then thanks the man and we are led to our room. The 13th floor, not too bad. The higher, the better in my opinion. Of course it's not so nice and dandy if the building collapses or there's a fire in the hotel… but we'll think of something when the time comes to that. I'm betting on building thin, bed sheet bat-man wings to fly us out of the hotel. Or maybe if we're lucky, Okubo-Viking will be there and he can just King-Kong us all and climb us down the building to safety on his back.

Finally I am freed of the twins as our distant family members wave us good-bye, promising to see us tomorrow. I openly growl at the two symmetric freaks as they suggestively wink while whispering a good night of sorts. Weirdos.

To Hana I sincerely smile, wishing her a good night as well. I do not wish Okubo-Viking anything, he still sort of scares me. We all sigh simultaneously as the distant family leaves, making us to laugh nervously at ourselves. Then it was off to our own little corners to un-pack and relax. Even though I have to share a bed with my little sister, it's a king-size, and so is my parents bed. The room is the biggest I've seen in any hotel and looks more like a mini apartment than an actual hotel room. There's even a mini kitchen in one section of the room. Exhausted from the trip, I immediately lie face down on the hug bed, ignoring both my luggage and my sister. I breathe in the soft smell of lilac from the large and puffy, white comforter beneath me and in seconds I slip into a deep and relaxing sleep…

A scream.

That's what I notice first about this dream as it progressed.

It started off dream-less; only the sweet, comforting darkness surrounding my thoughts. But that darkness turned evil and menacing and within it I could hear a shrill, panicked scream that was cut off as quickly at it started. I couldn't see anything but I was surrounded by noise. Shuffling nearby. Several thumps and thrashing sounds. Sounds of struggle. Then came the quiet tap of some kind of liquid dripping and the soft splats of it hitting a wall of some sorts. I could hear clothes ripping and panting. Continuous and rapid panting from more than one being. There was the ragged, deep and hungry pant and then there was the quick, frightful and desperate pant. Though no vision was granted from the dark dream the noises I heard frightened me and my body filled with adrenaline as my heart sped in my chest. I wanted to run so bad. I hated nightmares. So I did what I normally do when getting a nightmare, I shot my eyes open to rid myself of the noise. There was now silence except for the light flapping of fabric coming from somewhere nearby. Mom probably left the window open or something. I stared straight ahead, trying to control my own soft panting as I stare straight something wooden. My arm felt itchy beneath me as I felt around and realized what had happened. I had somehow rolled off the bed. Straight ahead of me, just centimeters from my nose was the wooden table that was placed beside the bed. I relax slightly knowing I was okay, until I noticed something. It was quiet, like, eerie quiet. I couldn't hear the loud, obnoxious snore that usually came from my father or the quiet and whiney snore that belonged to my mother. And it felt cold. It felt as if there was no one else in the room. Like I was alone. I was about to get up and inspect when I feel a lightening quick pair of hands grab me from behind, from the darkness, locking my mouth shut and pushing me back… Pushing me into the empty darkness beneath my bed. Just before I blacked out I could barely make out a pair of long, disfigured feet heading towards my bedside…

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the first chapter of my new story! Phew, 12 pages. It was worth it though, hopefully. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, hopefully... I was going to wait to publish this after I had completed two chapters, but I'm just too excited. Heehee. Tell me what you think. R&R, please~!


	2. All By Myself

**Chapter 2: **

**All by Myself.**

**Author's Note: **I put this little note up here because I'd like to apologize for being away for so long. ^^; I know it's not really my fault for being dragged to go visit my family but I really do feel bad. D; I didn't want to leave at all. I promise. ;3 Fact is, I am still overseas and I will not be back until July 15th, as posted on my page. But my dad arrived a few days ago, bringing my laptop so I can write for the next two weeks. Whoo~ Yes?

And I would also like to thank those of you that reviewed for the first chapter- **TallyYoungBlood, loser94, nightofthelivingwhatsoever, MikoSaseko, DarkFireOkami, and The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B.** Thank you so much, you guys. 3 You really made my day, seriously. Those reviews warmed my little heart so. XD Okay, okay. Enough with the mushy-ness, eh? On with the story!

**Last time on "Oh No! Not Another KURAMA FANFIC!"…**

" _I was about to get up and inspect when I feel a lightening quick pair of hands grab me from behind, from the darkness, locking my mouth shut and pushing me back… Pushing me into the empty darkness beneath my bed. Just before I blacked out I could barely make out a pair of long, disfigured feet heading towards my bedside… "_

* * *

_Crash! _

A loud 'Dammit all!" is heard as the sound of expensive china hitting the floor resonates through the house. A few light snickers trail behind the noise as someone slips into the room I was in. According to the light that was blindly hitting my eyelids, it was morning, somewhere. I decided not to open my eyes yet and hear my surroundings. Last night was all a bit blurry but I sure as hell wasn't going to be unprepared if some weirdo had snatched me into his lair. I was gonna wtfpwn his ass, that's for sure. I hear the door click shut and someone or several someone's walk towards the bed I was lying on. I could feel no restraints, which is odd for a kidnapper not to do, but whatever. He's the freak, not me. The sound of light breathing fill my ears as I could feel the person's energy above me, radiating small heat waves. Now this made me nervous, because I had a feeling this creeper was watching me and if there's one thing I can't stand… it's the fact that someone is watching me. It just bugs me. Just as I was about to blow my cover by frowning, when someone on the other side of the bed asks in a whisper, "Do you think she's going to awaken anytime soon?"

Just as I blinked my eyes open, recognizing the voice immediately, a hand had lightly slipped over my thigh, petting it gently. Then it was all instinct. Without thinking I jerked my leg up, my knee smacking the guy in side of his neck. I jumped up, alert and pissed off.

"You identical perverts! How dare you touch my thigh! Who was it?"

I see both brothers on either side of the bed, one of them was to my left, calmly standing there with his hands at his sides while the other to my right was hopping beside me, yelping and grabbing his neck in pain.

Kyo: "I-I just wanted to see if you were awake!" He says this with the utmost sincerity while putting on the cutest, tortured face you could imagine.

I growl at him, glaring daggers at the flirtatious twin. How dare he try to seduce me with his cuteness. Incest was not allowed, no sir. No matter how damn cute your twin cousins tried so hard to be…and succeeded. Damn it! They're getting to me!

I grab a pillow from behind me and whack him with it. "From what I heard, **Kota** is the one that asked when I'd wake up, not you."

Kyo: "I was just trying to confirm for hiiiiiiiim~"

He is holding the pillow now, shaking back and forth with large, puppy-dog eyes. His voice is whiny and -dammit, are those tears? Who the hell taught this kid how to act?

"Don't test me, asshole. I am a master of the ancient art of kick-your-ass!" I screech once again, his whole pity-me-I'm-cute act pissing me off.

Before I could leap at him with my claws of fury Kota lightly taps me on the shoulder, a blank and curious look on his face.

"Before you do that, I'd like to ask… Are you feeling alright, this morning? We checked your body for any injuries and we haven't found an-"

"You did what!"

"We checked your bod-"

"You… perverts… touched me?"

"Oh, I apologize, Maya-chan. When I said '_we_' I meant that Hana-chan checked you. Unfortunately for us, she drove us away, with her extremely violent nature and all. But if you'd _like _us to check your body… By all means, just as-"

"No, thanks. Once is good enough for me. You can go check each other for all I care."

Kyo arises from his pitiful position and smirks, leaning into me, "We can demonstrate that for you too, if you want, Maya-chan. We love having an audience~"

"Oh, you whores are fucking sick. Please, spare me. I think I'm going to leave before I accidentally catch a sneak peek of one of your After-School Yaoi-Incest specials."

There was giggling on both sides of the beds as I gracefully, and thankfully accident-free, leaped off the bed and in front of the door. As I open the door to leave, I glance back one last time to see the both of them giving me seductive smirks, their eyes just screaming sexual harassment.

I cautiously walked down the halls, though I knew I wasn't in any real danger, being in an unfamiliar house always made me nervous. I didn't know the place, so who knows what could pop out from well,… anywhere. I was kind of always paranoid like that. I walked down the halls and down a few stairs to find a large living room, the wall on the left, my right when going down the stairs, was made entirely of glass, in that room, at least. There wasn't much to see though, right in front of it was the winding road that eventually led to a stop at the edge of this house. Off to the side you could see more of the forest though, which surrounded both sides of the road. After a few feet away from the left side of the road, there was a large dip and it appeared to form some sort of large hill or valley.

In front of the living room, was a large, clean kitchen well, except for the spare glass shards that were on the floor and the small puddle of what appeared to be milk. On the floor, carefully yet angrily picking up the shards was none other than Hana herself. She was mumbling to herself, picking up the shards quickly and efficiently.

Instinctively I walk over to her and begin to kneel down as well, helping her pick up the shards. The minute I kneel down she turns her head sharply in my direction, glaring. Once she notices that it's just me she relaxes a bit and grins half-heartedly.

"Damn those two up there. They make me drop something and then run up the stairs like a bunch of wimps. Pffft, pansies. The least they could do is help…"

Hana was now looking back down at the floor, focusing on the glass once again, but continued to speak.

"You feeling okay?"

I looked up and nodded slightly. Okay, this was getting weird. Why would I **not **be okay? I don't remember getting hurt the other night. Just mysteriously kidnapped… Was I supposed to be okay? Did something… happen..?

I stop picking up the shards and looked at Hana intensely, not dropping my gaze. She finally looks up and we both stare at each other cautiously.

"What is it, Maya?

"You tell me, Hana. What's going on..? Where's my family? And why is everyone asking if I'm okay?"

"We _are _your family, Maya, if you do recall. But the others, your _parents _and _sister_…"

She spoke in a fluid and confident manner, but paused for a moment, the perplexed expression on her face quite evident. She was obviously thinking pretty hard… Wait, why did she say 'parents' and 'sister' so weirdly like that before? As if it were wrong to say it or something…? Some serious shit is about to go down, folks. And Maya Kittz is about to dive in knee-deep.

"What about them, Hana? Where are they?" This, I say in a more demanding tone. I mean seriously, was it so hard to say that they were back at the hotel? There was nothing wrong with that.

Hana looks back at me and closes her eyes for a brief moment, spitting it all out at once. If she had worn a mask, I would have been completely oblivious to fact that this was hard for her to say. But the creases forming on her forehead showed her discomfort. Her tone with which she spoke with on the other hand, was quite different. It had regained its well-known confidence.

"Your parents said that something from their work has come up and left for the US earlier this morning, along with your sister. They thought you'd enjoy staying here in Japan by yourself, since you are so fascinated by our culture, so here you are. You are in our care now. Well, ours and the rest of our family here in Japan."

Though I couldn't see for myself, I could feel my face pale several shades, and my mouth hung slightly ajar. This couldn't be… how..? What the hell? No one even told me..

In a minute though, that changed into a burning rage, my whole body felt like a Fourth of July Firecracker that had been sent to take off. 5..4..3..2..1..

"How the hell could they do that to me? They think they can just **leave me** like this? What the hell is going on?"

Oh no, no room for excuses. The Incredible Maya has turned green and she is going on a rampage. Nothing can stop her now! Mwahahah-..

"Maya. Calm down! That's quite enough of that. I'm quite tir-"

Before Hana could even think of calming me down, a pillow flies down from the stairs above and smacks me right on the back of the head. I gasp in surprise, not ready for an air assault quite yet. I inhaled deeply and squeaked. But in a second, I am turned around, glaring daggers at all who oppose me and dare throw downth thy pillowth. Typical. It could be none other than the Double-Dipshits. Kyo smirked to himself, it was obvious he was the one that had thrown it, while Kota continued to stare down at us with his usual calm expression.

Kyo: "Pipe down, will you? We were trying to sleep."

Kota: "Yes, if you don't mind."

Kyo: "Besides, what are you complainin' about? You get to be with _us _in Japan! No parents. Geez, lighten up."

Okay, that's it. If I have to hear **one **more time how fucking lucky I am, I swear to all that is holy I will shoot myself. I will mug a gun off some random alcoholic prick and shoot myself on national TV. What is with these people? Who cares if I am lucky or not? Being left behind, Hello-NOT LUCKY. I grab the pillow, twisting it around in my hands, imagining that it was Double K -{Kyo & Kota}. Then, sparing the poor pillow anymore merciless twisting, I toss it, full force at the loathsome pair. I'm telling you, if a baseball couch had been around, they'd have signed me on in a mili-second. The hit was golden, absolutely beautiful. I think even Hana was being driven to tears. It all played in sweet slo-mo in my mind while it happened. The white, fluffy pillow flying in the air, getting ever so closely to the twins. The twins having no reaction time whatsoever as their faces turn from Complete Disinterest to Masks of Horror when they realize their fate. Then the sweet _smack _sound as Pillow Meets Face(s) and their bodies as they flail from the assault. Their perfectly messy black hair flinging in odd angles, their arms helplessly flailing, trying to push away the Pillow Beast. Oh, revenge is sweet indeed.

I can't help but just totally L.M.F.A.O right then and there. I wouldn't have withheld this sweet victorious laugh even if the roof had collapsed and Possessed Little Mermaid Blimps were attacking the city of Tokyo at that very moment. This laugh of mine, oh no, none could have taken the joy that it brought to me away. Such K.O hits were rare moments in Maya-Kittz-History and would probably never happen again. Though I didn't look, I could tell Hana was having a laugh herself behind me.

That's all we did for a few moments, until the doorbell rang. Then it was a -freeze- moment right there. We were kept at pause in mid-laugh, still kneeling down with the smiles on our faces. The doorbell rings again and Hana is the first to compose herself. The twins just lay there, their Revenge-Must-Be-Given glances would have been murder to me on any other occasion but I was still in a good mood. I sit back, watching Hana as she walks to the door, poised and polite, then answering it.

"Hel-!"

She is cut off by a large and humble laugh as I sigh deep within, recognizing the laugh. Oh no, the Giant has come for me… The horror.

I peer around just to make sure and wince as I confirm that yes, Okubo-Viking was at the door, and larger than ever. And I thought we'd seen the last of him. Rats.

I can hear what he's saying all the way across the room quite clearly, it was like he was speaking into a loudspeaker… but he wasn't. Oooohh, scary. He stomps in, smiling his usual wide grin and looks at me. He walks over and bends down slightly, speaking to my still-on-the-ground form.

"Well hello there, Maya-chan! Nice to see you are alright! Ho-Ho-Ho! You must be quite excited, no? On your own in wondrous Japan! Ho-Ho!"

His voice boomed through my eardrums. I grimaced, trying to suppress the urge to test my new found Pillow-Throwing powers on him. I just simply continue to sit on the floor, staring up at him with huge, Please-Don't-Eat-Me, doe eyes. After a long silence, Okubo-Viking finally gets the message that the little lamb is not going to speak but just stare and he shrugs slightly.

"That's alright, little one. You'll come around."

And with that he leads Hana into another room, probably to talk about me; leaving me all alone. Kyo and Kota had followed as well, and I frowned to myself in the silence. _This is so weird.. I mean, I've known that my Japanese family was weird but.. This is weirder than they've ever gone before.. Just eerie.. _After just a few minutes, Okubo-Viking and the rest burst out of the room, everyone smiling and happy. I get the feeling the news isn't going to be good for me, since usually when everyone else is happy, I am not. Please let them say that this is all a dream and I can wake up now, Please let them say that this is all a dream and I can wake up now..

"Maya-chaaaaaaaaan~"

It's Kyo. He and Kota are in their usual, mischievous brotherly-side-hug. Everyone is smiling at me and I get a flashback of a scene from one of those cheap horror films that SOME and I religiously watched on the weekends. '_And they all grinned in unison, staring at the trapped little bunny, drooling.. Closing in on the kil-_'

Kota: "Helloooooo. Maya-chan. Are you with us?"

Kyo: "Ugh, don't tell me you didn't hear a word I just said!"

Kyo stares at me, pouting as Kota is snapping his fingers in my face, trying to get my attention. Since when were they right in front of me? I thought they were on the other side of the room… Okay, maybe I'm not so okay. Jet-lag is a killer.

"Sorry, Photo-Copy. Wasn't paying attention. Say again?"

Kyo frowns at me, rolling his eyes. His arms were crossed across his chest. His foot tapping on the floor in impatience. Uh-oh, the good ol' 'Mom' stance. Dun Dun Dun.

Kyo: "I saaaaaaaid, how about we go site-seeing?"

Kota: "We can show you around Tokyo. It's been a while since you've been here. We all think you'd like it."

I stare blankly at the pair and glance over at Hana. She nods to me, smiling coolly to herself. I sigh in defeat and shrug my shoulders. Why not? It's not like I have a choice. The weirdos would have probably drugged me and chained me up if I had refused. Oh the pain of being related to freaks.

"We'll give you a few minutes to get ready, little one. And then we're _OFF_! Ho-Hooooo!"

Sigh. Jolly Ole Saint Nicholas is coming aboard as well…. Oh…. Joy…

* * *

"Koenma sir, Koenma sir! There's been an incident! It's an emergency! Please Koenma sir! Eh… Koenma sir…? What are you doing?"

_'Now stretch your arms high up into the sky… Breathe in.. Imagine you are a feather in the sky… And slowly release..'_

"Ack!"

The small ruler stumbles and falls face first into his office floor, mumbling curses into it. He had been trying this new thing to calm himself. They did it in the Human World quite a lot and he wanted to try it. Something by the name of _Yoga_. From what he'd experienced so far, it was utter bullshit. Who imagines they are a feather? _Really_. The horror of it all. He is the Great Koenma! Not something as simple as a dumb feather. What an idiot that Ogre was… He was just in the middle of a difficult twist and the dumb ninny had to barge in and throw everything out of focus. If only King Enma would allow him to throw the stupid beast into a volcano. That would be better for all of them.. Especially for the tiny prince's nerves..

"Ogreeeee!"

The poor blue servant jumps around in place, aware of his non-intentional mistake.

"Oh Koenma sir, please calm down! I didn't mean t-"

"Quiet, you dimwit! You have disturbed me once again! For that your punishment shal-"

"Killings! K-killings in the Human World, sir! B-b-by demons! Please look!"

Koenma's fist goes limp as he stares cautiously at his beauty-challenged servant. He better not be lying just to get him distracted, so help him…

"Hmm… Go ahead."

The poor, frightened Ogre quickly runs over and places a copy of the file on top of the miniature prince's desk, trembling in place.

Koenma skims through it, reading the most important parts then drops the file once more on his desk, looking at his idiotic servant. He glares at the one-horned ninny, anger searing through him because of his servant's stupidity.

"Ogre, Do I look like an _idiot _to you?"

"But sir, jus-"

"Is this supposed to be funny?"

"No sir, I-"

"Are you some sort of _clown_, now?"

"Sir please, I'm not kid-"

"Ogre, the number of victims and markings left behind from these killings are nearly _identical _to the ones that happened in a **solved **case, _decades _ago. Do not try to amuse me by coming into my office and thinking you can fool me by trying to show-off your newly found copy & paste skills. This case has already been solved and the killer is behind Spirit World bars. So next time you want to give me a report saying that there has been no recent crimes in the Human World involving non-humans, just say so!"

"Bu-"

"That will be all, Ogre."

And before the poor bloat could say anymore, the Great Koenma pressed one of the many buttons on his remote control and the floor beneath George the Ogre moved backwards, sliding him out of Koenma's office and locking him out, leaving him to stare at the enormous, closed doors. George groans deeply to himself, worry surging within him. If only Koenma had just listened…

"This isn't good… Not good at all.."

* * *

"I'm telling' ya, Urameshi, Spiderman is **The **man! How can you _not _root for him? Superman's got nuthin' on 'im!"

"Pffft. No way, are you joking? Spiderman's just some kid who got bit by a spider."

"A **radioactive **spider!"

"Yeah, yeah. An allergic reaction. That's what his dumb ass '_Spidey-Senses_' are. What a joke. No one even _likes _spiders! I bet you didn't think that spider in Gym class was **The **man, now did ya?"

"Wha-..Bu-..Jus-…Gah! You don't know what you're talking about, Urameshi! That spider in Gym class and Spiderman are two different things! Besides, what's sooooo great about Superman? He's scared of green stuff!"

"It's called Kryptonite, dumbass, and at least Superman was born with his powers! He didn't have to get a love-bite from a stupid spider to get 'em!"

"At least Spiderman's not scared of green stuff!"

"Yeah but I bet he'd shit bricks if he saw bug spray!"

"Green Stuff!"

"Bug Spray!"

"Green Stuff!"

"Bug Spray!"

**"Green Stuff!**"

"**Bug Spray!... Times Infinity!**"

"Why you-!"

"Will you two dimwits settle down!"

The team were all gathered in Genkai's compound, sitting in a circle. Genkai was, as usual, sipping tea, trying to calm her nerves… though the pair of numb skulls in the room were not helping at all. They had all gathered there today just to exchange information, see if anything was amiss due to demonic presence in this world of Humans. Apparently the world wasn't in need of saving, as it usually was. Everything was just fine. Crimes were down except for the occasional outlier here or there. It seemed that nothing was amiss. Perhaps the world had decided to give them a break. But Genkai knew better. It was often in times like these that the worst of troubles seemed to spring from. The world **never **gave any down-time.

"Hey you old goat, you satisfied yet? We gave ya all the info we've got. Can we **go **now?"

Genkai glared at Yusuke. What an impatient fool he was. Could he not just sit still for 2 minutes? Babysitting. That's all she'd ever done when he was around. The fool would never learn. What she wouldn't give for a successor with a brain. Now that's wishful thinking.

"Hey if we're all done maybe we could all do something in the city, you know… together. It's been a while since that's happened."

Keiko smiled brightly, trying to lighten the current conversation. Not only that, but it really had been a while since they all had hung out together. The boys usually didn't have time, with them fighting demons and all.. It'd be nice.

"I think Keiko's got a point there. Whatcha say, baby bro? Maybe we can find a restaurant to dump you two in so we can have some fun, eh?"

Shizuru slaps Kuwabara on the back, making him yelp in pain. She turns to Yukina and smiles.

"You can come too if you want, sweetheart." Shizura winks and reaches a hand in her back pocket, aiming for a much needed cigarette. She had a feeling Kuwabara was going to do something stupid very soon.

"Oh Yukina~ You should come! It'll be so much fun… my love~!"

Knew it.

"Idiot, will yo-"

"Of course, I'll come, Kazuma. I'd love to. It's been so long since I've ventured from the compound. It'll be a nice change, for a moment at least."

Yukina smiled that wonderfully kind smile of hers, making Kuwabara's heart melt like chocolate in a microwave. If Yukina didn't watch out, he'd soon be following her on his knees, praising every square-inch of ground that she stepped on. If he didn't do that already…

Kurama agreed to come as well, though Hiei skedaddled not long before Keiko had even finished telling everyone her idea. He wasn't much of a person to 'hang-out' as everyone knew so well. Genkai wanted to stay in her compound peacefully, such activities were far past her now. She had had her time for such things and now it was her time to sit back and relax, as the young of this generation take part in their own chance in this moment.

"Well then, let's stop sittin' on our asses and go already."

Yusuke gets up, stretching his arms out in his usual nonchalant manner. Everyone follows quickly, bidding farewell to the old Master Genkai. But just as the gang had reached nearly the bottom of the stairs, who is to pipe up but none other than Kuwabara himself.. Once again.

"Wait, guuuuuuyyyyys~ Hold on a sec."

Everyone turns around. Some with annoyance, others with just curiosity but all say in unison,

"**What, Kuwabara?**"

Kuwabara pauses, looking back and forth at every member in the group then shyly mumbles, almost to himself.

"Gotta use the restroom.."

"Awww, man!"

* * *

This is just great. Why don't we show you around, Maya-chan? We'll have fun, Maya-chan. Blah, Blah, Brain-Rotting Fun, Blah, Maya-chan. This-and-That-and-Shoot-Me-Now, Maya-chaaaaan.

Why did I ever agree to come along? It's now been 2 hours and we are still at this museum. Oh no, but it's not just any museum. It's a special museum. The main exhibits? ROCKS. A bunch of fancy rocks. Apparently, they think I am the jeweler's/Oh-Look-Shiny! type of gal. Oh, yes this is great fun. Wonderful. In America, I would never, **ever **get the chance to look at rocks. Rocks are a foreign delicacy. Like an exotic pet, if you may. If you are caught with any kind of rock, they send you to Customs and arrest you. It's like, illegal. We don't throw rocks at our freaks in America, oh no sir, we throw fighter planes. Want to rob a store but don't have an illegal rock to bash the window in? Bring in the good ole bath tub. Not as travel-friendly as a rock, but it'll do.

"Having fun, little one? They sure are pretty, neh?

I dare to glare at Okubo-Viking. Yes, I know. I glared at him. But they have pushed me past my limits. I would rather gag on ice than see another dumb rock. Okubo-Viking senses my hidden dragon is about to maul his squatting house cat so he quickly finds interest in a rock on the other side of the room. That's when the twins come. Like I didn't have enough problems already.

Kyo: "Oh look, Maya-chan! It's the jewelry section!"

Kota: "Ah, yes. I'm sure there are some fine pieces of jewelry there."

They tug at my arms, one on each, as I plant my feet on the ground like an uncooperative kindergartener. I hate looking at jewelry. It had never really peeked my interest that much. Maybe a few necklaces here or there but otherwise, I never really liked it. And I was **not **about to go look at rocks on metal. No more rocks. I am going to form a rock boycott.

Hana senses my weakness as I try to resist the twins so she slyly waltzes over and pinches Double K in their sides, making them jump and let go.

Kyo: "Ack!"

Kota: "OwwwOwOwwwwww~"

"I think it's about time we get packing and get some lunch, don't you think so, Maya-chan?"

I look up at my extremely tall cousin, wanting to drop to my knees then and praise her as the new prophet. She's trying to save me. She is going to get them to leave this cursed place. The males look at her with uncertainty for a moment, then shrug their shoulders, heading for the exit. I almost faint right outside the doors of the museum, so happy to leave that I might explode. Words, or even tears, could not express my gratitude towards my favorite cousin. You see why I like her more?

"Though now that I think about it… she could have tried that stunt an hour or so earlier…" I say, mumbling mainly to myself.

"What was that, Maya-chan?"

Hana turns her head around slightly, looking at me from the corner of her eyes, her permanently sly grin still rooted to her face. I wave her away, saying it was nothing. But as she shrugged her shoulders and paced forward, I swear I could see her grin widen even more as if she had heard me all along.

We decided to have a late lunch in a small park. It wasn't much but a lot of people seemed to like coming here to relax. And there were little jungle gyms and swings for kids on another side of the park. I sat on a nearby empty park bench, looking out to the small pond that lay in the middle of the park. I had bought a small bento box. The others? No clue. We decided it'd be best if we split up and meet here later. It was really nice, eating by myself. Though I loved Hana, I'd much rather be on my own than have to worry about what not to do when someone is around. The other people around didn't matter, not like I'd ever see them again. I wasn't planning on doing anything drastic, mind you, I had just always preferred to be on my own. I loved traveling by myself. My parents were right, I suppose, in leaving me here. There's a certain pang of adventure, of independence you feel when you're off on your own. Kind of like… you're free.

A clock tower chimed somewhere in the distance as everyone instinctively checked their wrists, bare or not. I slipped my hand in my pocket to check my phone. 5 O' clock already? It's getting late. Where are those idiots? Lunch time has been over for a while now. They should have been here by now. Should I leave? I'd hate to stay here like a lost puppy. On the other hand, I would hate to leave and then 5 minutes later they arrive on the scene, only to find that I'm not there. Situations like these were murder, especially for an indecisive person. Which I was. Stay, Go, Stay, Go, Stay… ugh, I think that old perv is looking at me… Okay, Okay, I'm going. I could find my way back to the house, right?

* * *

**3 hours later. **

Wrong. Abso-fucking-loutely wrong. What the hell was I thinking? '_I could find my way back to the house, right?_' I disgust myself. It's people like me that make me want to stab my own face out. It's people like me that deserve the electric chair.

Now it's dark, it's getting cold, and I have no idea what street I'm on. Great. If I don't die by getting hit by a car because it's so dark, I could die from frost bite or gangrene. Or better yet, if I don't die from either one of those, I'll get lost and stumble upon the Happy Avenue of Rapist Alley. Where all the little boys and girls go when they don't listen to mommy and daddy. Or maybe I'll just die! Then we'll all be happy. Oh, I just wish that somewhere, somehow, that so-called God people keep talking about showed up and put a big, flashy, neon sign that pointed in the right direction saying, '**There you go, Maya! That way!**' It would help a tad, wouldn't it?

I'm now on a bridge. I'd managed to find one of the many sections of the River-Whose-Name-I-Do-Not-Know-Of and for some reason, I felt like crossing the bridge. It's not like I actually know where I'm going, right? So no point in bothering at all. But as I'm crossing the bridge, I start to get this feeling. Sort of like this tingle. You know that feeling you get when you feel someone's presence. It's the feeling that makes you turn around when you're in your room, music blasting, and you can't hear the door open at all but when you turn around there's your mom telling you to turn it down. It's that feeling, the knowing of that presence, when you sense the warmth…the body heat of the other person, even if their across the room. You **know **they're there. That's what I got. Yet, I hoped that it would go away because frankly, I was not in my room. Or in my house or in anyone else's house. The truth was, I was alone. It was night time. I was in a part of town I was not familiar with. On a bridge I was not familiar with. And I could hear the light scrape of someone's footsteps as they tried to match pace with my own. As they tried ever so carefully to hide the noise of their steps with mine. As if they were hiding, or rather, waiting to go unnoticed until the right moment…. But, what would happen then?

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's all of it. Agggh, I have a feeling it was horrible. x_x I'm not nearly as confident with this chapter as I was with the first. I have no idea what is wrong with me. I tried really hard, I promise. It's just that the damage with being away from my laptop for so long is still mending. I had a bit of writer's block-lazyness. Please don't hate me~~~ Please tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't so good but I'll try to make it up for the next chapters. D;


	3. Surprise! again

**Chapter 3:**

**Surprise! …again.**

**Author's Note:**

Oh wow. o.o I know, I know. It's been a while. I have absolutely no excuse except school to give you. XD and I have sort of acquired what is called in many cultures "a life". but I guess I'm happy to say that high school is officially no longer a problem for me. :3 yes, ladies and gents, as of Sunday May 15th, I am a high school graduate. :D yah, thank god. Anyway, so I hope you like these. It's been a while so I'm going to have to write all my ideas down and refresh myself. Since I vaguely remember what I was going to do for this story thing. Anyway, yeah! Enjoy. 8D

**Last time on "Oh No! Not Another KURAMA FANFIC!" … **

"_..You know that feeling you get when you feel someone's presence. It's the feeling that makes you turn around when you're in your room, music blasting, and you can't hear the door open at all but when you turn around there's your mom telling you to turn it down. It's that feeling, the knowing of that presence, when you sense the warmth…the body heat of the other person, even if they're across the room. You __**know **__they're there. That's what I got. Yet, I hoped that it would go away because frankly, I was not in my room. Or in my house or in anyone else's house. The truth was, I was alone. It was night time. I was in a part of town I was not familiar with. On a bridge I was not familiar with. And I could hear the faint scrape of someone's footsteps as they tried to match pace with my own. As they tried ever so carefully to hide the noise of their steps with mine. As if they were hiding, or rather, waiting to go unnoticed until the right moment…. But, what would happen then?.."_

* * *

Honestly, I didn't want to know what happened then. But if some creep was going to try and take me down, Well damn it, He's going down with me. Someone is going down with me. Maya Kittz isn't going down alone, no sir. I began to slow down my pace fluidly, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible. When the pace in which I was walking was to my liking, I quickly stopped in mid-step in order to take anyone who was following me by surprise. Luckily, it did just that, because the moment my steps ceased to scrape against the cement, I caught the light, clumsy scrape that came afterwards… from behind me. In that instant, I whirled around, staring my follower straight in the eyes, showing no fear whatsoever. But what I saw when I turned around, probably surprised me more than them. Yes, them.

"Helloooooo~! Nice to see you, Big Cousinnnn~!"

"Hey."

I gasped, blinking repeatedly as I stared at the pair in front of me. It was none other than Yumi and Mika. More of the Jap-Family Bunch. Oh great. In moments, Yumi made one great bound, crossing the distance between us and bear hugging me head on. It would have been an instant KO if it was anyone else, but from all the years that I'd known her, Yumi had never seemed to grow much. She was a little over four feet tall, looking more like a 5th grader than God-knows-How-Old-She-Really-Is. Her light honey blonde hair shone in the moonlight, pulled back in their ever-present, long, puffy pigtails that somehow seemed to curl at the ends. It was harder to tell at night but the color of her hair gave me the same, uneasy, something's-not-quite-right feeling that Hana's hair and the twins' eyes gave me. Mika's hair gave me the same feeling, though both of their eyes seemed natural to me.

Mika was much taller, just a smidge shorter than Hana, actually. She had always had short hair, never going past her neck. People would confuse her for a boy if she was anyone but who she was. Mika pulled off the shaggy, free-like, boy's-short hair that most could not. Maybe it was just because she was apart of the Beautiful Amanuchi family. After all, Did I not say that everyone was beautiful in my Japanese family? Mika's eyes matched Yumi's; a warm golden color that reminded one of a pure, sweet drop of honey. They are both pale, like most of the others. Yumi is Mika's younger sister, or that's what I've been told. It's not hard to see though. Mika is almost always around Yumi, silently watching over her. Mika really isn't the talkative-hyper type like Yumi is. She is more of the laid-back, calm-silent type. Even her tone when she talks is in an always recognizable, mellow-monotone. Yumi on the other hand, well.. She could talk the ears off of a dead man. Or play. Talk and play, that's what she does. Makes me scared to think how old she actually is. But even though their personalities are so different, I can always see a smile start to creep onto Mika's face when she gives Yumi her trademark piggy-back ride. Quite a pair those two make… But, what the hell are they doing out here?

"Erm.. Mika… Yumi… What? Uh.. How?"

I stood there with Yumi attached to my neck, mumbling to myself, wondering how the hell they got here. And why didn't they speak up before hand? They could've said something before instead of scaring the living hell out of me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask, Yumi interrupts.

"We saw you walking down the sidewalk a few blocks back. We were just leaving this amazing restaurant! Oh, you should have seen it, Maya-chan! It had balloons, and clowns, and cake, and ice cream, and a playground, and-"

"Ahem."

Mika had cleared her throat, making Yumi stop for a minute, realizing that she had been rambling. Mika decided to tell the rest, probably saving us both from more Yumi-Ramble.

"When we were certain it was you, we decided to catch up to you and talk."

"You were quite a chase! We almost lost you, twice~!"

Yumi butted in, grinning up at me with her shiny, Colgate-Smile. Her dentist must be proud. Well, except for her canines on each side. Strangely enough, Yumi's had always been a bit sharper than anyone else's. She continued, leaving Mika to stare her down in growing annoyance.

"So anyway, we finally caught up to you here, but then you just had to turn around~!"

"Why didn't you two just yell to me in the first place. You practically gave me a heart attack. I thought you guys were stalkers or something." I said, looking at both Yumi and Mika.

Mika looked away for a moment, pretending to have found something that was preoccupying her gaze. Yumi giggled, her little blonde head bobbing a little from trying to hold in her giggles.

"**That**… was Mika's idea."

Mika glared her down again, growling in annoyance. We both knew she wouldn't do anything, but it was scary to see such a look on the usually-calm Mika. Yumi just giggled and continued, waving a dismissing hand in Mika's direction.

"She thought it would be funny if we gave you a good scare, just for old time's sake. You know, a good entrance for us. We sure did scare you though! Even if we didn't get to catch up to you completely, like we wanted to. You should have heard the rest of our plan! It was gr-"

"I think you should shut up now, Yumi."

Mika's glare had risen to a fiery climax, burning holes into both of our faces. That made Yumi flinch for a moment, but then she just simply giggled, hopping off of me and twirling around.

"Oh fine. You're such a spoiled sport, Mika."

A sigh of relief is let out as Yumi bounces off of me and transfers herself onto Mika. Though that was quite an asshole move, I was at least a bit thankful that my 'stalker' turned out to only be 2 of the many strange cousins that I have. Yumi offered for me to come over for some dinner, though they just ate, and maybe sleep over, but I assured her that though I'll pass on the sleepover, I really should get the hell home. Unfortunately, I don't think my stomach had tuned in when I was devising this plan to the rest of me, because just as I had said those words, my stomach decided to unleash a magnitude 9.8 tummy quake - my stomach growled. I peep up at Mika and Yumi, flushed with embarrassment as my stomach calls me out, insisting that I'm a yellow bellied liar. I start to back up, smiling shakily but Yumi wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sounds like you're quite hungry, Maya-chan!"

"No, I'm no-"

"Yes, you are."

"No! I'm not freakin' hun-"

"Let's gooo~"

"Agh! Let go of me!"

"I believe that young lady right there belongs with us."

We turn around to find Kyo gripping the sides of his pants, a horribly depressing impression of a Mid-West cowboy. Kota is right beside him, standing in his usual position, calm and poised. Kyo shapes one of his hands as a sort of hand gun and blows his index finger as if it were the tip of a gun. Looks like someone still runs around with their cowboy and Indians pajama footies.

"Well if it isn't the YMCA welcoming committee. I must say I'm quite disappointed. I was expecting the policeman and fireman to be here as well."

Kyo: "Very funny, Maya. If you liked my impression so much, all you had to do was say so."

He winks slyly at me and grins, sending me into a fit of disgusted shudders which, to no surprise, made him grin even more. Why did I have to be related to freaks?

"Kyo! Kota! ~!"

Yumi instantly tackles them both, somehow being able to bear hug them at the same time. They all fall over like a stack of dominoes with Yumi being the only one that is laughing. Just as I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, God reaches his hand down and smacks me in the face screaming 'Yes it can!'

Well, not really _God_ per say, but an abnormally large and loud man that bears a striking resemblance to a Viking. Ring any bells? He sure as hell did.

"Ho Ho Hooooo! There you are, little lamb! We've finally found you! Family Reunion, Family Reunion!"

"**Family Reunion!"**

How on earth did I not see them coming?

* * *

A light, quiet wisp of a curse could be heard in one of the many dark alleys that surrounded Tokyo City.

_The sisters are not going to be happy. I've made little to no progress so far concerning my mission. It's only a matter of time until they request to see me again and what will I have to present them with? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But it's not like it's my fault. There are so many obstacles in the way of the mission… So many threats and pests... How am I to fulfill it with those blasted fo- __**Bang!**_

A large clatter of metal rang through the alleyway, another curse following soon after. A thin, shadowy figure could be seen slinking around in the darkness, blending in and out with the shadows, if one looked close enough. It paced quickly, seeming to be in a hurry as the darkness surrounding it seemed to move with it, masking and eating away at its definite shapes and lines, making the figure itself almost disappear. Only the light click of its heels gave away any evidence that any form of life was passing through that seemingly lifeless and isolated alleyway. But there was hatred in that pathway. Hatred more tangible and intense than the sturdy bricks that lined the pathway itself. It burned and seared within that being though not as strongly as the undeniable greed that had been seeded within it before the creation of this hatred. This being, though small and discrete, had an intent so malicious and greedy, that it could leave even the most clearest and sharpest of senses blind with a mere whiff of its smoldering intentions. As the figure took its last few steps before slinking off into another path, a thin, light trail of ash could be seen from where the creature had lain its footsteps. A trail that continued to glow lightly but intensely, only burning out when the last of its creator's footsteps could be heard- one final clack.

* * *

"Ho Ho Hooo! Open wide, little one! You must eat your veggies if you are to wake up tomorrow and be ready for school!"

"Nononononono Iamnoteatingthosedisgusting,smelly,- waaaah? Did he… did he…. Did he just say…. Sk-sk-sk-sk-sk-sk-sk-… Noooooooooooo!"

Kyo: "Gaaah, quiet down….. Drama queen."

"Okubo-Vik-, I mean Uncle, I mean King Kon-, I mean… Ahhh! What are you saying? My school is half way across the world!"

Okubo-Viking laughed heartily once more, a laugh I now consider the quintessential sound of evil, as he patted-more like smacked down- onto my back, holding me in a bear grip. Kyo and Kota were on either side of me, holding me down as Yumi was force feeding me. Apparently they think that if I don't ingest a whole three course meal that I am going to drop dead within seconds. Idiots. The King of all idiots though had to be Okubo. He must have hit his head pretty hard that last time he scaled a sky scraper. There was no way I was going to school. Absolutely no way. My school is all the way in the Western Hemisphere! I'm going to have to wake up pretty damn early to be able to get to school on time every day. I think he's finally snapped. Maybe the last banana he ate had this strange new type of mold on it which caused him to go bonkers and lapse into a state of dementia. Maybe he has mold on his brain. Maybe he was **born **with mold on his brain. That would explain the random outbursts and the pathetic attempts to sound like Santa Clause. By George I think I've got it!

"No, no, Little One. You are not going to school over _there_. You're going to school over _here_!"

"I think you're missing one important factor, Old Man. **I don't live here.**"

"Oh ho ho ho! That's where you are mistaken, little lamb. As of yesterday, you do. Your parents called last night and decided that you could transfer over here for a year, like a foreign exchange student, per say. We all thought it was a wonderful idea. And since you love Japan so much, we just knew you'd agree!"

"My parents did what? What are you saying, Old Man? They couldn't have done that! They would have talked to me first. Let me speak to them! Help! Help! Kidnapping! I want to speak to my parents!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Now Little One. You don't want to disturb your parents at this hour, now do you? It's quite late over there. Now don't you worry your little fluffy head. All your things will arrive soon enough. Besides, You should be happy. It's like an adventure!"

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, people went into adventures _willingly_. They were not dragged or forced into having an adventure. **This** is not an adventure, it is imprisonment! Kidnapping! I want to speak with my parents! If I don't speak with them soon, I swear with all that is holy that I'll-"

Next thing I know, I see black.

* * *

"Gee, did ya really have to do it so hard, Kyo-kun? She's going to feel that in the morning."

Kyo: "Hn… if she had just shut her mouth and listened to us like she was supposed to, instead of annoy the hell out of me and giving me a headache like she did, then it wouldn't have been necessary. At the pace we were going, she never would have shut up."

Kota: "He does speak some truth. It is in her best interest to be here and it was obvious she was not going to come easily to us… Though I don't think this will make it any easier for her to trust us."

As Yumi, Kyo and Kota were in their own little conversation, Okubo rises from the floor, gently cradling Maya in his arms. He gently moves her over in his arms, exposing her neck. There was a noticeably red mark around the back of it, where Kyo had used one of his many techniques to squeeze a certain point to make her faint. With gentle, loving care, Okubo held the unconscious Maya into a more comfortable position, in which it left little to no strain on her neck. Mika silently stared at the unconscious girl, it was obvious something was disturbing her thoughts by the look on her face. Okubo glances up for a moment, smiling warmly at Mika.

"Something wrong, Mika?"

She looks down quickly, generally her first reaction when addressed by anyone. But in a split second she is looking back up at Okubo, the same perplexed look in her eyes. She hesitates a moment before answering.

"N-n-nothing.. I was just… worried that she might be seriously hurt.. from, you know, that.."

Okubo laugh gently, sounding older as he spoke. "Oh no, this little bruise? She'll be fine. Knowing Maya, she won't even notice it. My, my… how similar she is… even now, even with…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Okubo instinctively lifts his head in alarm. Looking past Mika, past everyone, looking on until his vision could see no more, he stared, cautious, ready. There was someone near by, he could feel it. Not a friend, no. Someone playing against them. Someone on the other side. He could feel their burning, intense aura around them but over the years his searching skills have slowly fled him. There were too many people around. And it was obvious that whoever it was was trying its hardest to make it hard for them to be pinpointed. That aura, that fiery, angry aura. So full of hatred…

"Okubo..? Okubo-san, are you alright? Something the matter?" Mika was beside him now, gently shaking his shoulders.

After a few moments, Okubo snaps out of it, quickly giving Mika a routine smile of his. He shakes his head, giving a big husky laugh. "Oh no, child. I am fine. You do not need to worry. You know how us old folks are these days. Hearing things and all. No need to worry about me!" And with a happy nod he is off, carrying Maya up the stairs and into the guest bedroom so she could sleep properly. Mika's gaze follows him as he tromps happily upstairs, humming to himself. Possessed with a sudden urge she peels her eyes away from him and gazes off into the very same direction Okubo had looked in just a minute ago. She couldn't explain it but there was something out there, something that made her uncomfortable. It made her want to put her guard up. Gosh was this really happening? She couldn't believe it. Usually she could have easily known what it was but with the way she was now…

"Mikaaaaa~! Didn't you hear us? We're going to watch a movie in the living room. Aren't you coming? Iiiiiiiiit's a scaaaaary one~!"

Yumi waves at her from a few feet away, coaxing her to join the rest of the group. With a calm, gentle nod, Mika gracefully strolls over to them, only glancing back one final time before joining her cousins in the warm, cozy living room.

* * *

Heeeeeeeey. Zomgosh. I'm so sorry this chapter was so short. I know it's been a while but I just didn't know what more to do with this chapter. _ I guess I kind of just wanted to get it done so I could go on to the next one. XD No worries, the next chapter will be way longer. ^_^


	4. New kid on the block

**Chapter 4:**

**New kid on the block.  
**

**Author's Note: **

Oh and btw, I'm really not sure what the high school that Keiko and Kuwabara finally got into but for the sake of the story I will turn their Saryaski Junior High into just Saryaski High School, putting them all in together again. Even Yusuke. XD Just not Kurama. o.0 He'll be here though, promise. ;D

Kurama: I'm hereeeeeee!

No, I meant there.

Kurama: Oh. o.o THEEEERE.

**Last time on "Oh No! Not Another KURAMA FANFIC!" **

"_.."Okubo..? Okubo-san, are you alright? Something the matter?" Mika was beside him now, gently shaking his shoulders. _

_After a few moments, Okubo snaps out of it, quickly giving Mika a routine smile of his. He shakes his head, giving a big husky laugh. "Oh no, child. I am fine. You do not need to worry. You know how us old folks are these days. Hearing things and all. No need to worry about me!" And with a happy nod he is off, carrying Maya up the stairs and into the guest bedroom so she could sleep properly. Mika's gaze follows him as he tromps happily upstairs, humming to himself. Possessed with a sudden urge she peels her eyes away from him and gazes off into the very same direction Okubo had looked in just a minute ago. She couldn't explain it but there was something out there, something that made her uncomfortable. It made her want to put her guard up. Gosh was this really happening? She couldn't believe it. Usually she could have easily known what it was but with the way she was now…_

"_Mikaaaaa~! Didn't you hear us? We're going to watch a movie in the living room. Aren't you coming? Iiiiiiiiit's a scaaaaary one~!" _

_Yumi waves at her from a few feet away, coaxing her to join the rest of the group. With a calm, gentle nod, Mika gracefully strolls over to them, only glancing back one final time before joining her cousins in the warm, cozy living room. …"_

* * *

"Lalalalalalala-alala-La!"

"YUSUKE! I swear, it's like I'm speaking to a child all the time. Will you unplug your ears and grow up! God, you are so immature."

"I'm sorry, Keiko. I can't seem to hear you, it must be all the **bitch** that's raging in your voice. You should get that checked."

"Yusuke! God, you are such a pain."

"You're not the most charming of people either, lady."

"Grrrrr…"

Keiko stopped beside Yusuke, pushing and pulling on him to urge him into going to school. Yusuke on the other hand, as usual, wasn't up to it that particular day. Yusuke grimaced at the young girl yelling at him, with her neatly brushed, short, brown hair and her freshly cleaned uniform and her nice, slightly full back pack. How could she just do the same routine everyday like a zombie? Yusuke shuddered at the thought of him having to go to school everyday, listening to the same people drone on and on about the same boring subjects. What a waste of time that was. Why go to school on such a beautiful day? Hell, he wasn't.

"I'm telling ya Keiko, I'm **not** going to that stupid school. Now get off me!"

And with that, Yusuke yanked himself out of the young girl's iron grip and ran off, not looking back at the most likely pissed Keiko.

"Ugh, god… that Yusuke. I swear I don't know what he's going to do with his life."

Keiko huffed a bit, still put off by Yusuke's rudeness but went on nonetheless, off to school. Usually Kurama and Kuwabara would join her and Yusuke on their morning walk to school, but Kuwabara seems to have slept in when they passed by his house and Kurama had probably left earlier than they, no doubt trying to get a head start on some assignment. Now here she was, walking by herself. It wasn't a problem though, the school was only minutes away and as she entered the campus she could already spot a few of her friends. When she finally reached her friends she smiled but stop short before speaking. The look on her friends' faces were different today, something new was happening. They didn't even notice her. They were too busy whispering amongst themselves and looking in another direction. Following their gaze, Keiko finally spots what seems to have stolen their attention. A girl. A young, beautiful girl with short but silky, straight deep black locks. She had on the same uniform as the other girls that attended Saryaski High, a blue sailor uniform. Her lovely hair stopped just an inch or two below her ears and it always seemed to blow in the wind softly. Boys from all over the school ogled at her and her beautifully shaped lavender eyes. She stood there, thin and pale, standing alone beside the school doors, waiting for them to open. Keiko couldn't help but tilt her head sideways as she stared a bit at the newcomer in awe.

"Just look at her. Ugh, how much you wanna bet she'll sleep with half the sports teams by next Monday?"

"Yeah, she's already got half the school's attention, and you know she loves it."

"Looks like a snob to me."

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Keiko's friends turned their attention from the new girl to her, all eyes big and wide from surprise. Keiko frowns at all of them, putting her hands on her hips.

"How disgraceful, to see you all speaking so badly of this girl when you haven't even spoken one word to her! Nor she to you! It's hard enough to move to a new school as it is. I'm sure she doesn't need people saying such horrible things about her before she even walks through the door."

All three girls before her bowed their heads in shame, nodding sorrowfully at the ground as Keiko spoke to them. They twisted their feet around in nervousness as Keiko glared at them, through with her speech. One of the girls looked up at her, still bowing her head down slightly.

"We're sorry, Keiko. It's just that she doesn't look like she's very nice herself. She seems like a bit of a snob to all of us if you ask me."

All three girls nod in unison, looking dolefully at Keiko.

"Well you don't know that, now do you?" all three girls shook their heads, not making eye contact with Keiko. Keiko sighs, shaking her head as she sees that neither of the girls are going to stop judging this new girl unless she does something about it. That's when she stops and stands up right, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"I've got it! If you girls aren't going to go see for yourself how great this girl could be, then I'll show you myself."

And before anyone could argue, Keiko struts off in the direction of the newcomer, smiling in a bright and friendly manner. The strange girl did not even notice Keiko walking up to her, even when they were merely a foot apart. It wasn't until Keiko spoke that the young girl moved her blank stare from one direction to another, staring right at Keiko. This startled Keiko, she'd never seen someone with such blank but intimidating eyes. Maybe her friends were right to stay away…? No! Her friends were not right and she'd prove it. To judge someone so quickly like that, there was no excuse for it. And Keiko would make sure to prove them wrong. _Alright Keiko… She's just a nice, kind girl… Innocent… Kind and innocent…What's the worst that could happen? It's not like she's going to bite your head off or something…_

"Um, Hello there! My name is Keiko Ukimura. I noticed you were all by yourself here and I uh…" Keiko paused for a minute. The girl still stared at her with that blank look! That was kind of creepy. Like she was a friggin' robot or something. "Uh, hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

Her sudden answer startled Keiko because yes, you could have guessed it, she didn't change expression.

"Um, I just wanted to introduce myself. Since you're uh, new to this school and all. What's your name?"

The girl paused again but she replied almost immediately, in a clean, clear-cut voice that pronounced every syllable she spoke. Jeez, where was this girl from? Mars?

"I am Tokie Harue. Age 15. Blood Type: AB. Born in Osaka on July 3rd of the year 1995. How do you do?" She spoke fluidly and without hesitation, reciting the information to Keiko as if she was ordered to.

At this point Keiko is staring at the girl, Tokie, wide eyed and in disbelief. Next thing you knew her mouth would be gaping open. But what do you do when someone says something like that? It's just kind of… weird.

"Um, uh, umm….. F-fine.."

Tokie steps forward, patting Keiko on the forehead while examining her.

"Miss Keiko, you look pale. Would you like anything? Water? Soda?"

Keiko jumped at the sudden contact, stepping back a bit for some space. She shook her head lightly, putting her hands up to put more space between them.

"Um, n-no thank you. I don-"

"But Miss Keiko, you are in need of somethi-"

"Please, it's just Keiko."

Tokie pauses for a moment, standing up straight.

"Keiko."

"Yes..?"

"If you are not in need of my services then I will not bother you any longer."

With that, Tokie turns her back to Keiko, looking off in the opposite direction.

Keiko frowns, feeling bad that she might have hurt the girl's feelings. I mean, she was only trying to help. Right…? Even if she was a little weird, she might just not be used to people. Especially people coming up to her. Maybe it was her way of being nice. Maybe..? Keiko taps Tokie on the shoulder. The girl stepped around instantly, facing Keiko once more.

"Uh.. Tokie?"

"Yes, Keiko."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just didn't need anything right then. Listen, would you like to come over and meet my friends. We can all have lunch later on and stuff," Keiko smiled brightly at Tokie, trying to show the girl that she meant no harm. Tokie stares at Keiko for a few moments, still with that blank stare of hers. But it did not take long for her response.

"Yes."

"You will? Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great! Let's go!" And with that, Keiko grabs the young girl's arm and lightly pulls her into the direction of the small group of girls that had been watching nearby, Tokie matching Keiko's pace with her own fluid and exact movements.

* * *

"Wakie Wakie, Sleeping Beatueeeeey, Ho ho!"

"If you don't get away from me old man I will make an omelet out of your vitreous fluids for breakfast. When _I_ feel like getting up."

"Oh ho! Look who is learning such difficult words. Looks like someone is ready for schoooooool."

"Old man, I swear to god if you don't step back I will go ape shit on your a-..aack!"

"Hoooo! Upsy daisy! Now hop in the shower and let's go, go, go, Missy! We are going school shopping today. Your first day starts tomorrow. Busy, busy. Yes we are~"

And with that, I was magically traveled from my bed to the bathroom without having to touch the floor. Such is the life of one with King Kong as an uncle. Of course, he could have dropped me on the floor a bit nicer. Jeez. Do I need to stick a fragile sticker on me for him to get it? After a bit of staring at the floor, I stood up, not exactly feeling my best, and walked on into the shower, grumbling the whole way. As if the day couldn't have gotten any better, the shower wanted in on it too. The little bastard only spat out ice cold water at me, no matter which button or knob I turned. That's just great. Of all the days it chooses to be sick and twisted it chooses today. It was only when my nice and comfortable shower of the Ice Age was finished that I noticed a tiny sticky note on the wall beside the shower.

"_Dear Maya, _

_We like your shower. Its water gets a lot warmer than ours. _

_Hope you don't mind us using it ~_

_Love, _

_Kyo & Kota_"

"…."

And so, the Demented Twins strike again.

I looked up to the mirror to see if maybe some serial killer was behind me and end it all. Nope, looks like I'll just have to wait.

With non-stop grumbling and curses spouting underneath my breath, I stomp out the shower, luckily nothing else happening on my way out. So, today was another day I'd have to deal with my Japanese family. Oh boy, I'm really starting to enjoy Japan now. How could I have forgotten that they were this annoying? Boy, my memories as a kid must have been really twisted. I put on the regular clothes, nothing special. I could always tell that Mom didn't really like the way I dressed. She wanted me to be a girly girl like her and the little monster, but Mom was never really one to make someone change themselves. She was too nice. All about the politeness and the "Be yourself, children!" So thankfully, after I was old enough to pick out my own clothes, I didn't have to wear dresses every single day anymore. I threw on a comfortable pair of jeans and one of my favorite shirts. I smiled lightly, hugging the warm, snuggly shirt to me. I slipped on a pair of old sneakers and my old, beaten-down, black woven cap and headed out.

I'm sure before I even stepped into the kitchen everyone knew I was coming. The whole way down the stairs and into the kitchen was nothing but belly quakes coming from yours truly. Trying to keep your sanity sure does give you quite an appetite. Kyo and Kota sat beside one another as usual, trying to eat their breakfast as elegantly as possible. Probably trying to act as innocent as possible in hopes I'll forget about the shower. But I won't forget. I'll never forget.

Kota: "Why, good morning, Maya-chan."

Kyo: "Say, why you lookin' at us like that?"

Before I could snap back a reply, a warm, firm hand squeezes my shoulder. I turn to my right to see Hana smiling kindly at me, her deep green eyes seemed brighter than usual. The sudden warm welcome took me by surprise and for a few moments all I did was just stare blankly up at her. But then my brain kicked me in the butt, telling me that was rude so I was finally able to tell my mouth muscles to at least smile. I tried my best to give her the warmest smile I could, to show that I appreciated the kind gesture, but I highly doubt that it would have even warmed up a single kernel of corn. Nonetheless, she winks at me and strides off towards the kitchen, her long, elegant strides were graceful enough to even rival the strides of many experienced models. I frowned a bit as I turned away, thinking of my own, clumsy walk. Hell, I couldn't even walk 10 feet without almost tripping on my own two feet. Mika and Yumi both smiled at me warmly, Yumi consuming her regular 3 bowls of her favorite cereal a day. And yet we all wonder how she manages to be so thin. Probably another one of the Japanese family secrets.

Now you see, normally this would be the time for me to sit down and enjoy my breakfast for at least 5 minutes tops. You know, that's what all the normal people do. But I guess my uncle wanted me to feel extra special today because before I could even plant my butt in the chair here he comes, stampeding in and sweeping us all up from the kitchen and impressively carrying us all out of the door WITH the keys to the house and car in the other hand. I bet Riphley couldn't even believe this.

Kyo: "O-ku-boooo!"

Kota: "Okubo-san, I believe we are quite capable of walking ourselves to the caaaaaaaa!"

For once I was glad that at least one of the twins were forced to shut their mouths. Of course, he didn't have much choice seeing as Okubo decided it'd be fun to toss us in the car too. Oh geez, who stuck the thorn up his butt? Without a word, Okubo made his way to the driver's side, leaving all six of us, yes Kyo, Kota, Mika, Yumi, Hana, and I all cramped up in the back. This uncomfortable arrangement, might I add, did nothing but irritate everyone in the car, the tension between everyone growing immensely. Hell, the tension became so friggin' thick I could almost feel myself choking on it. I guess Okubo didn't really want anyone sitting beside him up front. Still, he could have asked. Jerk. He sped off, not even giving a second for himself, let alone any of us, to buckle up. Of course, I don't know too many cars who have six seat belts in the back. Nice going.

* * *

The enormous car that had been parked in front of the residence had sped away, the current head of the household had seemed in a bit of a rush. Several yards away stood a tree, no different than any other in appearance, but hidden between its leaves hid a being. A being that had been watching that household and its guest member within it for quite a while. _Curses. How could he still sense me? I've almost completely masked my energy. These mongrels are better than I thought. Some of them anyway, the girl seems to be as clueless as ever. Idiot. But that will prove as quite the advantage soon…_

The being within the tree tsked at its lack of fortune. Energy began to spill from the tree, a thick, evil aura covering it and the surrounding trees. _It won't be long now. They think that just by skipping breakfast and speeding away that I'll go away. Ha, what fools they are. They probably think I'm just some lower class demon. Ooohhh I just cannot wait…_

As the light breeze of the forest picked up, the evil within that tree remained, sitting back. Waiting. Waiting for its moment. As more wind rushed by, the leaves fluttered wildly, some even plucked off. If one looked closely, one would be able to see for just a moment, a deep, violet eye peek out from between the gaps in the leaves. But no one was really looking, and the eye and the creature it belonged to retreated. The being plunged itself deeper into the woods, running swiftly as to not be late. The sky began to darken slightly, the moisture in the air becoming thicker by the second. _Looks like rain_..

The light breezes turned into stronger whips of wind and as the dark, overbearing evil aura began to slip away slowly, a light chuckle could be picked up from the light gusts of wind.

* * *

Kota: "Would you mind removing your foot before it completely breaks a hole through my stomach?"

Kyo: "Look it's not like I've got much room either!"

Kota: "Well, **maybe** if you sat correctly instead of sprawled on top of everyone else then we would all have more room."

Kyo: "Hey Mr. Fancy, You're not sitting so proper yourself. How about moving your elbow from my thigh before your crack a bone?"

Kota: "Perhaps if you moved your **leg** then I could move my el-"

Kyo: "Don't you yell at me like that!"

Kota: "I'll yell at whoever I please!"

Kyo: "Try yelling at me like that one more time and I'll give ya something to be quiet about!"

Kota: "Oh really? I'd like to see you try to do anything!"

Kyo: "Oh _yeah_?"

Kota: "Yeah!"

"Oh dear god, please no. Not now. Why do the twins have to be fighting now?"

Hana gripped her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. Her usual level of stress seemed to skyrocket as it was obvious that she knew what was coming next. Mika and even Yumi had a quiet look of dread upon their faces. I don't see what the big deal is. Now that I think about it, I can honestly say I've never in my entire life seen those two bozos have a go at each other. What's the big deal? Hell, maybe it's better off they go off on each other than pester us. And maybe with all that yelling, they'll tire out as well.

"Hana? What's wrong? I don't see why you're worrying so much. They're just figh-"

Kota: "If you think you are so much more 'superior' than how about you prove it!"

Kyo: "**Gladly**."

"Oh shi-"

**Wam!**

Before Mika could even finish, Kyo takes a huge swing towards Kota, pushing us along the process. But though Kyo's punch was packed with a force probably strong enough to make your brain bleed, Kota had been ready and was watching and no sooner did Kyo throw his punch did Kota dodge, sliding himself onto the floor, his head on the floor of the car and his legs sticking out, making Kyo hit instead of his brother, the handle of the car door on that side. Oh hoooo. Who was the clumsy, stupid looking one now?

Kyo: "Fuuuuuuuuu-"

Kota: "Ha! Haha! What was that Mr. Superior?"

Kyo: "Shut up!"

And there he went again, crashing down upon Kota, fists high in the air. But Kota once again was the more prepared of the two. With one swift kick to the face before Kyo even had a chance to do anything with his fists, Kota stunned his brother for a few moments and then kicked him once again this time in the chest, just for the hell of it. That Golden Chuck Norris move courtesy of Kota knocked Kyo straight into our laps. The poor fella looked up at us with this dazed look in his eyes, not even really looking at us. Well, I'm sure a lot of you out there are wondering where the laughter came in this? I mean come on, Kyo just got himself friggin' Seismic Kicked in the face. Well trust me, I would have laughed. I really would have. I mean, of all the things Kyo has done to make my life miserable, he definitely deserves a nice, hot serving of a good ass-whooping with a healthy side of uncontrollable laughter but just as that kick stunned poor little Kyo, it stunned all of us as well. Well, not really stun as just more of a shock. To me, at least. I'm guessing everyone in the car already considered this a horribly hilarious rerun because they were laughing-minus Okubo of course. But for some reason I couldn't. I could only just stare at him as he lay there in my lap, gazing up past me. No one really noticed then that Okubo had stopped the car. It was parked in a sort of public parking lot. You know, those bullshit parking lots where you have to pay to park, because it takes soooo much to run a parking lot.

But anyway, I felt something then. It was a tiny, little tingle but it was something. And it sort of scared me. Last time I checked, when you got knocked the fuck out, you just got knocked the fuck out. You didn't emit little tingle waves. But that's what I got from him. His eyes began to focus more and he really stared up at me then. But this time, his eyes appeared a tad darker and I could almost feel… was that.. Was that a growl?

Kyo sprang up from where he had lain, one arm leaning on the backseat to support himself. He glared a very deep, dark glare at Kota and instantly Kota had matched his glare and his cautious, dangerous stance. I could still feel that tingle from Kyo. It felt as if he were trying to hold something back, but the walls that held it in him were slowly crumbling away. Without any indication at all that he was going to move, Kyo lunges towards Kota, crashing into him full on into the door, crashing it wide open. Both teens collided onto the rough, hard cement and rolled off each other once they hit solid ground. Kyo stood up first, finding a new fire to fuel him. His fists were clenched and his golden, amber eyes seemed to be burning. He bared his teeth when Kota finally managed to get up, brushing himself off also in the process. No one seemed to move. The only one that seemed to be ready to break it up was Okubo. He was already getting out of the car, the serious look on his face still present. But that's all he did. Get out and walk to the other side of the car. He was probably waiting to see if one of them was going to step down. Like hell they were.

Well, Kyo & Kota maybe both be a pain in the ass, but I sure as hell weren't going to see them tear each other apart. And in broad day light at that! Time to separate the bloods and the crypts. Surprisingly I leaped over Mika and Yumi with ease, managing to slip out of the car WITHOUT breaking my face. _Hmmm who to start with. Maybe Kota will listen to me. He's always been the nice one. Maybe he'd sto-_

One glance at Kota and all I could think of was steel. His face was as still and hard as steel. And his eyes shone with a deadly viciousness to match. _Okaaaay, maybe Kota's not such a good idea. What about Kyo? I know he's a hot-head but he's not THAT much of a dumbshit. Maybe he'll calm down if I talk to hi-_

"Erm, he doesn't seem like that much of a prize either." I couldn't help but sigh. There wasn't much time left. Soon both of them would be tearing at each other's throats and no one would be able to stop them. They were two of the most stubborn bastards I've ever met, I give them that much. "Soo, which one will it be… Door 1 or…."

"Kyo, stop it."

Hana was beside Kyo now, putting a hand to his shoulder. Her tone was firm but she squeezed his shoulder with a warm gentleness. Oh man does she know how to manipulate or what. But whoa whoa whoa, how'd she get over there? Those must be some pretty kick ass ninja skills she's got there for sneaking by me. I was right beside the door!

Kyo: "Why should I! Who is he to tell me what to do. He is not my superior! He's my brother!"

Hana gave him a look of understanding. Kota had always usually stuck in a few remarks here or there, suggesting he was the smarter, and secret mastermind of the two, but no one really paid it any mind. I guess Kyo did though. It really must suck to have someone who is pretty much your equal always down size you as just the hot-headed, naïve one. For once, I think I understand Kyo. But that still didn't change the fact that the tingle coming from within him just kept getting stronger and stronger. A wave of energy just washed over our little parking space and what's worse…. I could sense that Kota was starting to add into the mix a tingle of energy of his own….

That's when me, oh yes, intelligent, super genius little me, decided to step in. Oh you know, I really admire myself sometimes. I just don't know how I think of such great ideas. OHWAIT. I don't think. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Kyo, you've gotta stop! Someone's going to get seriously hurt!"

Kyo: "And what do you care! This doesn't concern you. Back off!"

Kyo growled deeply, glaring at both Hana and I now, leaning forward defensively in a sort of "Back off" kind of stance. Hana had let go quite some time ago. Even with his glaring, there was just something in me telling me that it was better to risk a yelling than allow this fight to go on. So you know, stupid me, continued.

"Kyo, please. Ple-"

This time Hana grabbed my shoulder, cutting me off before I could finish. "Maya, you don't know what you're doing. He's not going to listen. Look at him. Let me handle this."

The hell I was! Here I was, all worked up and ready to stop this thing and here she comes trying to tell me I can't handle this. Oh Maya can handle it.

With one swift but gentle motion I slip her hand off my shoulder and step forward.

"Thanks Hana but I can do this. He just needs some calming down is all," and with one reassuring smile back I look Kyo again straight in the eyes. Pleading with not only my eyes but my voice as well.

"Kyo. Just please, please stop this. I don't want to see any of you get hurt. I understand that you're angry. C'mon, just calm down." I tried to reach out with one hand, to connect with him and let him see that I understood, but he pushed it away before I could even reach him.

Kyo: "Understand? _Understand_? Oh please! How could you out of all people, understand! This doesn't concern you at all. Just stay out of it! You could never understand. How could you? You're blank. Absolutely blank. It must be nice to have forgotten everything. Why don't you just leave! Go off and leave!"

And as if to finish the blow, He leaned forward and shoved me away. Hard. Like, rip a hole into my jeans and scrape both my knees and my elbows.

"Maya!"

Hana ran over to me to try and help me out, but I'm not going to have any of that. If there's one thing I hate more than getting into an argument, it's being pitied and helped when I'm down. I know having that pride is not exactly a good thing but its me and that what I'm always going to stick to. Before she could try to help me up, I leaped up to my feet myself, glaring at Kyo. What the fuck was his problem? Did he hit his head too hard when he hit the door? What was all that about _forgetting_? I don't remember anything bad that I could have-er, forget it. You know what I mean. I'm not some fucking druggie and I'm not blank. I don't forget shit. Just because he's mad doesn't give him the license to be an asshole. Well you know what, he doesn't want my help? Fuck him. Fuck all of them. They don't think I can handle anything. I'm not some little kid to be ignored. If I'm going to be ignored then maybe I should leave. Less responsibility for them.

Kota: "Kyoooo! How dare you push her!"

Kota growled deeply from within his throat. He was ready to make a lunge and everyone knew it. But you know what, who cares? I wasn't going to stay around and watch. I've got better things to do. Like find that stupid uniform and shit.

"Maya… Maya! Where are you going? Come back!"

Hana reached out and tried to grab me as I made my best attempt to dash off, focusing solely on running. By the time I had run out of the parking lot I could hear everyone yelling my name but that didn't really matter. I'll stop hearing them soon.

And as I ran from that parking lot I couldn't help but repeat Kyo's words in my mind. What did he mean I'd forgotten everything? Blank… Absolutely blank…

* * *

Steel and glass rushed past me as I ran and dodged my way through light traffic. I didn't feel like waiting for a red light today. It was amazing how though my mind was emotionally bogged down, my body was completely clear and in control. Coming from someone who can't go 5 minutes without bumping into something in a 10 foot radius of themselves, that's saying something. I didn't know what to do. I just ran. The way Kyo looked at me, the harsh words he said, as confusing to me as they were, all I could do was run. I ran and ran, block after block. I dodged past people as if they were nothing. I thought I could dodge anyone, except for him.

"Whaaaa! Watch where you're going!"

Bam! Right into somebody! Man, I'm definitely Mrs. Graceful today, huh? I fell back, my butt smacking right down on the pavement. Who knew you could get your ass kicked by the ground? I rolled my head back, biting my lip to keep from spewing out a boiling fit of swears. The greasy Neanderthal before me wasn't exactly helping me keep my sanity either. More like making things worse if you ask me. No sooner did I hit my butt on the ground did he start spewing all the insults I could and would have thought of and said if I wasn't preoccupied with my fractured ass. I glared at the guy, cradling my poor fractured backside.

"What're you? Crazy? The fuck do you think you're going? You can't just run around and run into people like that! You don't own this fucking street, lady!"

"Yusuke! There you are! Who do you think you're yelling at!"

Before I could Rambo-Kick this grease bucket in front of me a cute school girl around my age ran up to us, with a few other girls behind her. She looked from him down to me and back again. Then all of a sudden she Kung Pow slaps the crappy out of greasy monkey over there. Well done, if you ask me. She looks down at me once again with a worried look in here eyes, and kneels down to eye level, seeing as I was still sitting in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Are you okay? Yusuke didn't mean all of that. He was just a bit stunned, that's all. He won't hurt you." She smiled at me with a smoldering kindness in her eyes. I blinked a few more times, after I stopped biting my lip, let go of my tush. I sat there for a few seconds like a big dope before I realized that everyone was looking at me.

"O-oh um, that's alright. It was my fault, really… I wasn't looking and…"

"Ya damn right you weren't looking!"

"**Yusuke**!"

The girl's voice rose like a jungle cat ready to spring out of the brush onto its prey. 'Yusuke' quickly shut up, grumbling under his breath. Whiiiiiiiiiipped. I couldn't help but smile at Mr. "Tough Guy" getting scolded by his obvious sweetie. The girl, who later identified herself as Keiko, kept talking to me and helped me rise to my feet. I was grateful for her kindness and though she wasn't boring at all, while she continued talking to me there was something that kept me from focusing. I didn't know what it was at first but this prickly feeling started to climb up my spine and I felt this huge amount of pressure and tension around me. Now normally I would gladly admit that due to the massive amount of horror movies I watch I do occasionally, more like regularly, get a bit paranoid. But this was broad daylight, surrounded by people. What was this feeling I was getting? Like I was being…. Holy shit. Why is she staring at me?

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked, as I'd frozen, staring past her shoulder. She looked behind her as well and she relaxed once more.

"That's alright. It's only Tokie," she leaned in closer, whispering, " She's a little strange. But she's alright." She smiled reassuringly.

I nodded back at her but kept up our staring contest. I don't care who the hell she is, she doesn't have to stare at me like that. The girl behind Keiko was small, but elegantly built. Her clean cut, short black hair and pale, nearly perfect skin was enough to give anyone the creeps. Well, anyone that wasn't a hormone pumped teenage boy. But the creepiest thing of all was her eyes. They burred into me like drills. They were blank. They were cold. They were lifeless. I know she's a human being and all but that's what they looked like to me. The cool, lavender shade of her eyes never faltered in the sunlight. They never blinked. She didn't seem to be even breathing. There was something about her that didn't seem… right. I don't like this chick, not one bit.

Before I knew it she was on me, well, not ON me, but she was right beside Keiko. Her fluid steps seeming almost mechanical. She stuck out her hand in a rigid motion and smiled.

"Hello. I am Tokie Harue"

I looked at her, pursing my lips slightly. She wasn't gonna charm me that easily. If there's one thing I can count on, it's my vibes about people. They're almost always right. And I was definitely getting some bad vibes from this girl. Regardless, I didn't want to seem rude so I met her hand and gave her a firm shake, smiling straight at her.

"Maya Kittz."

"Oh, that's a nice name! Maya's a very lovely name," Keiko added beside us, looking a bit unsteady as she watched both of us continue to shake hands. Neither of us looked away as we continued to stare each other down with our perfect smiles. Before I could try and whip a laser beam from out of my corneas and into Toki-Wench's eye sockets, someone else decided to join the party. And this time, I couldn't help but turn my head. I mean come on, she had blue hair! You'd want at least a little peek too if you saw someone with bright blue hair too, wouldn't you? I got the feeling her hair wasn't the only thing weird about this one either.

"Yusukeeee! Pssst! Oh hi Keiko! Nice to see you again…hehehe" She waved at Keiko and Yusuke nervously, and with good reason. Ol' grease bucket over here was glaring daggers.

"What is it, Botan? Jesus I can't get a single break from you guys! It's always mission after mission after mission…"

"Mi…ssion…?" I blinked, not sure what sleeze-ball meant. What kind of thug like him goes on a "mission"? What, he means like secret agent spy kind of missions? A guy like him couldn't even avoid a head-on collision with me! Any sort of mission he THINKS he's doing would have James Bond crying in a fit of laughter so hard that his face would turn every shade and hue imaginable from the rainbow. Pffft, what a loser. He probably has to deliver a pizza or something. That's it. I've figured it all out. Y'hear that Bond? Looks like you've got yourself a protégé.

"Yeah that's right, lady. And it's none of your damn business. Didn't anybody tell you to mind your own goddamn business?"

That's it. This guy is really getting on my nerves. I could feel my fists curling up to prepare for a critical hit when that Botan girl interrupted again.

"Now now! No need to argue. Yusuke if I could just borrow you for a second, this is really important. And I mea-"

"What is it with you and giving me end-of-the-world missions? Am I going to have to go up there to Baby Face himself and let him know I'm using my vacation days?" he said, shaking his fist up in the air.

Botan gently grabbed his arm and shushed him, lowering her voice into a more hushed, serious tone. "Koenma didn't assign you this mission."

"He wha-"

Botan shushed him again and stared at him seriously. "You heard me. Now quickly, we don't want to keep the others waiting."

Yusuke nodded quickly, having changed to a whole new attitude. He glanced over at Keiko, his eyes stern and serious. "Keiko…"

She nods, smiling at him. "It's alright, Yusuke. Go on."

After they walked away I just stood there and I was, frankly, confused as hell. What was that all about? Am I getting punked? I just felt like someone had placed me in an intense action film for a few minutes of my life. Well, DirecTV probably would have categorized it as an Action, Drama. But whatever. Point is, um, what the hell is going on? Are people in Japan always this crazy? Last time I visited I don't remember so many crazies running around. Of course, these are people who have game shows such as Human Tetris and whatnot. Maybe the general population is required to have a certain insanity level. Before I could say anything else, Toki-wench grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the group of girls around me.

"Let's eat lunch."

"That's a great idea, Tokie! We just got out of school and I'm sure we're all starving! You should join us, Maya," Keiko smiled at me with her kind smile, waiting for my answer. I sighed. What else was I supposed to say. With a crooked, shy smile I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Botan will you let go of me already! Geez!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize-"

"And can we just zip up on your broom already? I don't feel like taking the long way today."

Botan sighed, rolling her eyes at Yusuke. Boy, he could be a real spoiled brat sometimes, couldn't he?

"Yusuke, I can't just simply 'zip up on my broom' whenever I feel like it! There are people all around!"

"Fine, fine. Let's just hurry," Yusuke grumbled, pacing forward. When they arrived Yusuke recognized it as Kuwabara's house. It wasn't much but he would much rather prefer it to the tiny apartment he and his mother shared. He strode ahead of Botan, grabbing and opening the door first.

"So Botan, what's this mission thingy you wanted to talk to me about?"

He stepped in to see Kuwabara sitting on the table in the living room and Hiei in a corner.

"Hey, where's ol' foxy?"

"I'm here, Yusuke."

"Gaaaahhhh! Don't scare me like that Kurama!"

Yusuke jumped at least 3 feet in the air before turning around to see Kurama walking towards them from the right corner of the room. He smiled his usual calm smile, while he scanned the room. Something seemed to be disturbing him, his eyes showed an uneasiness that was quite uncommon for the fox demon.

"My apologies. I had assumed you were aware that I was here. As for your previous question, I believe I can answer that for you…"

* * *

Bleh. Dx well that's it. I'll try to put up the next one as soon as I can. I hope you liked it. =\ Me, I'm not so sure but hey! You guys are the readers. XD you let me know. It'll get exciting real soon! I promise! XD 'Til next time. :D R&R! I want dem reviews! xD no but seriously, opinions and suggestions are always welcome. :3

ps. oh man, so now I've discovered these line thingies I can put on here to split up my POV's. xD so happy. and I want to apologize. because on the last chapters I had put a line in to seperate them as well but apparently they don't show up. so yeah, sorry! It might have been a bit confusing to read. D; but tis all better now. :D


End file.
